


Denial

by anyanka_eg



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: D/s, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanka_eg/pseuds/anyanka_eg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney know's what John needs, even if he doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Rodney pushed three fingers inside him and John arched off the bed, his breath coming in whooping pants. He was so close, so very close and Rodney wasn't even inside him yet. He tensed his arms just to feel the pull of the leather straps that stopped him from flying away with every touch of his lover's hands.

"God, Rodney, please," he moaned, begging for something, anything.

He wanted his lover inside him, wanted to be fucked hard and fast, but he didn't want it to end. Rodney curled his fingers and pressed hard against his prostate. John's body tried to curl in on itself, the pleasure so sharp it hurt, but his arms were tied above his head and his legs were held open by the broad leather strap that pulled back his thighs and passed behind his neck.

He panted and rolled his hips, trying to drive Rodney's fingers deeper, harder, more, but he didn't have the leverage. He was spread open and helpless, so turned on he couldn't breath. Rodney could play him like this for hours and hours and there was nothing he could do.

He whimpered when Rodney slowly eased his fingers out, desperately straining to push back onto them. He dragged his eyes open to look up at his him, knowing Rodney was going to slick himself up and drive right into him. He wanted it. He wanted the burn that he'd feel after, wanted the hot-cold too tightness of that first thrust, wanted the ache as Rodney spread him open and pounded into him. He wanted to watch Rodney's face as he pushed inside and took him.

"You should see yourself, John," Rodney said, his fingers trailing idly round the stretched flesh of John's hole. "You're such a slut, aren't you? Open and begging for something to fill you up."

John shuddered at the words as much as the feel of the barely there touch to the sensitive skin at the entrance to his body. He rolled his hips, knowing it made him look even more desperate, more needy but he didn't care because Rodney was right. He was a slut. He was a whore. He wanted Rodney's cock in him.

"Please."

Rodney smirked at him and John whined, high in the back of his throat, rocking in the confines of his restraints and flexing the muscles of his ass. He knew what he looked like because Rodney had shown him months ago, called him a greedy bitch as he held the mirror and showed John how stretched he was. He'd pushed four fingers into him then, only to pull them back and let him gape at the loss. John moaned at the memory, his ass twitching.

"You'd do anything wouldn't you? You wouldn't care what I did to you as long as you were getting fucked."

"God, yes," John breathed, not caring what he agreed to because it was true.

Rodney hummed, fingers still dragging in lazy circles round his ass, as he reached down to grab something off the sheet with his other hand. John was confused but couldn't contain the groan when Rodney draped a hand towel across his hips. The sensation of the cloth on his neglected cock was torture.

His lover grinned at him, a victorious grin, as he ripped open a blue package that John didn't recognize at first, taking out its contents and shaking them. When John's sex-soaked brain caught up he thrashed uselessly against the leather straps.

"You said anything."

Rodney pressed the chemical ice pack down onto his erection and John howled. Even with the towel covering his skin the cold burned and he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He shuddered and twisted, his body trying to pull away from the shocking cold. He knew he was probably begging, promising anything and everything if Rodney would just take it off. He could feel his erection shrinking even as his ass twitched around the fingers Rodney had carelessly shoved back inside him.

He felt a twist and press against his prostate, a muted thrum of pleasure despite the ice pressed over his shrunken cock and balls, and John sobbed. He was frantic and struggling, desperate for something he didn't understand, but Rodney held him down, his hand pressing the ice pack hard into his groin. Rodney scissored his fingers and John groaned, pushing back onto them.

Rodney pulled his fingers out of John's ass and then he was pressing in with his hard, hard cock. Without waiting for John to adjust to the stretch, his lover slammed into him, hard and fast and he moaned. Rodney's cock was sliding past his prostate with every stroke, sparking bubbles of pleasure that built and built with nowhere to go. He could feel his body tightening, straining against the leather that held him, almost fighting against the sensations that grew with every thrust.

"You're so tight, John. So tight and hot, like you were built to be fucked. I bet you don't even feel complete without someone's dick inside, do you? You'd lie here forever and let me have you, wouldn't you?"

Rodney's hands tightened on John's hips, his thrusts erratic before he froze and came with a groan. John mewled, desperate to get Rodney even deeper, his body pushing towards an orgasm he knew he wouldn't achieve. He wanted to wrap his legs round Rodney's hips and use his heels to rock himself on his lover's still throbbing cock. He wanted to pull Rodney down so he could kiss him.

Rodney pulled out and John sobbed, his hips flexing back and forth, desperate to have him back inside. His lover flopped down beside him, his hand running over John's chest and pinching his nipple. John shuddered and Rodney chuckled, stroking his hand down his stomach to his groin, pulling off the towel and ice pack, dropping them on to the floor.

Then his hand was back, dropping huge and hot onto John's numb cock, and he screamed. Fire shot up his spine, curling his body off the bed and then slamming him back down again. He was panting and over the still too cold he could feel his erection twitching to life. He thrust up into Rodney's hand, mewling with desperation.

"Don't wear yourself out. I've got another five of those and the day off. It's going to be a long time before you come."


End file.
